1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to US Classification 711/216. The present invention relates to storage array controllers and more particularly to storage array controllers for storage arrays that include solid-state storage devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,480,936 describes a cache control unit for a storage apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,574,556 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,500,050 describe destaging of writes in a non-volatile cache.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,253,981 describes the re-ordering of writes in a disk controller.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,302 describes the use of a write stack drive in combination with a normal drive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,164 describes a method of tracking incomplete writes in a disk array.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,289 describes a data writing apparatus for a tester to write data to a plurality of electric devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,318,118 describes a disk drive controller that completes some writes to flash memory of a hard disk drive for subsequent de-staging to the disk, whereas for other writes the data is written directly to disk.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,184 describes a disk controller that detects a sequential I/O stream from a host computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,216,199 describes a storage controller that continuously writes write-requested data to a stripe on a disk without using a write buffer.
US Publication 2008/0307192 describes storage address re-mapping.